Just My Imagination
by Christine Ruud
Summary: Just another one of Phoebe' premonitions...[alternate ending to the lovely movie Premonition]


**Just My Imagination**

"Remind me again why we're cleaning out the attic at eight A.M. on a Wednesday morning," Phoebe Halliwell grumbled.

"Because," her older sister, Piper, replied, "you're home, I'm home, and Paige is supposed to be coming home any minute now."

"Where is she?"

"I think she went to Chinatown to get some herbs."

"At this hour?"

Piper shrugged. "As long as she went. We were running low. Now sort…something."

Phoebe picked up a cardboard box and opened it. "Oh, wow."

"What?"

"This is the stuff from Mom and Dad's honeymoon to New Orleans. There's the photo album and…"

_There's a semi truck. It jackknifes and slams into a silver car._

_"Jim!" A brunette woman runs towards the flaming wreck. "Jim, get out of the car!"_

"Phoebe?" Piper asked, setting down a photo album. "What'd you see?"

"Gas truck. Car. Crash. Bad."

"Oh my God, where's Paige?"

"No, it…it wasn't her."

"What wasn't me?" The youngest member of the Power of Three trotted into the Halliwell Manor's attic.

As Piper told Paige about what had happened, Phoebe looked down at the map that she had been holding when she'd had the premonition. "Louisiana?" she asked herself.

"What did you say?" Piper said.

"Louisiana," repeated Phoebe. "That must be where what I saw is going to happen." She grabbed the scrying crystal, spread the map out on the table, and tried to concentrate.

"Wait, we're just going to zoom halfway across the country?" Paige asked.

"I got that premonition for a reason."

"Did you see any landmarks?" Piper leaned over Phoebe's shoulder. "A road sign maybe?"

"There was a mile marker," said Phoebe. "I think it was 220."

The crystal landed on a point on the map, and Phoebe stood up. "Let's go." She grabbed Paige's and Piper's hands. "Orb."

Piper sighed. "Go ahead. I knew we weren't going to get it cleaned up here today anyway."

Paige did as Phoebe had asked, and within ten seconds, the three Charmed Ones were standing next to a sign that proclaimed "Mile 220."

"Phoebe," said Piper, "there's no one here."

No sooner had she said that when a silver car came into view.

"Premonitions never lie," said Phoebe. "Piper, get ready to freeze."

"Who died and made you queen?" Paige asked. At her sister's glare, she raised her hands as if to shield herself. "Just kidding."

"Save now, kid later."

"Was that SUV in your premonition?" Piper asked, pointing down the road.

"Uh-huh, and the car just pulled over." Phoebe started towards the car.

"What're you doing?" said Piper.

"I'm gonna get him out of there."

"How do you know it's a 'him'?"

"Because the woman in my vision was screaming for Jim to get out of the car." Phoebe knocked on the passenger's side window. "Excuse me? Sir?"

The man looked over and rolled down his window. "Can I help you?"

"You need to get out of the car."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but please. Get out."

"Who _are _you?"

As Phoebe looked down the road anxiously, the truck from her vision appeared, swerving dangerously and quickly. "Piper!" she yelled. "Now!"

The truck stopped and Paige and Piper rushed over to Phoebe.

"What now?" said Paige.

"We get him out of there," Phoebe said.

"Won't that be a little hard to explain?"

"We'll deal with that later," answered Piper, opening the door to the driver's side. "Somebody gimme a hand here."

"How are we going to move him?" Paige asked. "He's frozen."

"Good point." Piper waved her hand at the man.

"What the…who…" he stammered.

Phoebe grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car. "Run. Don't ask, just do it. Piper, Paige, same thing."

Once they were safely away from the impending wreck, Piper raised her hands.

"Wait," Paige said. "What about the guy in the truck?"

"Orb into the cab and get him."

Paige obeyed, and was back in seconds. "All right."

All movement returned to normal.

"I turned the truck off," Paige said weakly as the two vehicles collided. "I figured that would…oh, God." She buried her face in her hands as the semi and car burst into flames.

Phoebe put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered, pointing to the scene that was taking place in front of the SUV. The woman from her premonition embraced the man who had been headed for death minutes before.

"How did you get out in time?" she sobbed, gripping her husband's shoulders.

"These three women…never mind. I'll tell you later."

The truck driver (who'd been staring at Paige for the past fifteen seconds) smiled amorously. "Hi."

Paige scowled at him and shoved him away. "Go call your insurance company, you letch."

Piper clapped her hands together. "Okay, then. We've done our good deed for the day. Let's go home now, shall we?"

**XXX**

It was only that night after dinner that Phoebe paused to think about the man that she and her sisters had rescued.

"Hey," she said to Piper and Paige thoughtfully, "do you two think that guy looked anything like Cole?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Paige shook her head. "Nah."

"Oh. It must have just been my imagination, I guess."

…**Ze End…**

_A/N: I saw "Premonition" last night, wept, went to bed and watched "A Paige From The Past," wept some more for Julian McMahon's tragic demise in fire __**again**__, and came up with many different alternate endings. This was just a little idea that popped into my head and forced me to write it._

_Oh yes, about "Premonition"…it was wonderful. I don't __**care **__what the critics say. (And I'm not just saying that because Julian was in it…although that did contribute a bit to my decision to call it "wonderful.") _


End file.
